Andriana
by melissa treehugger
Summary: So this is the story of the daughter of Aly spymaster of the copper isles, at the end of trickster's queen Aly is pregnant this is the story of that very child. This is the story of Andriana and how she sets herself aside from her mother and makes her own
1. Thinking

**_O.K this is my first fanfic. so first of all, all reviews are accepted I won't be mad if you don't like it But I do need reviews!_**

**_Oh yeah by the way I'm not Tamora Pierce and I don't own any of the caracters (except for Andy so far)_**

Aly stared out at the darkening sky, wondering how she was so lucky to have all that she had. A nibble on her finger brought her back to the real world, she looked down there was her daughter, Andriana, better known as Andy, she looked exactly like her mother minus the scars.

But thinking about her made Aly wonder what kind of magic Andy would have or if she would have any, what would her talents be… Andy's gurgling stopped Aly's train of thought.

_What will she be like?_

**_Right, so this is just the introduction to pick up where the story was and I NEED reviews there really is no point in writing a story if no ones reading it or if I don't know that people are reading it!_**


	2. Late

**_So thanks for the reviews! You have no idea how excited I was when I saw I had some, keep the revies coming!_**

**_No I am not Tamora Pierce and I only own Andy!_**

Andy was sitting on the window ledge, concentrating very hard so hard that sweat was starting to appear on her temples.

"Very good, now take a break…" Nawat said and kept on talking.

_What's the point? I'm obviously not part crow; I don't see why I have to keep on doing this… that's right my parents think I've got magic, not everyone has magic and rarely anyone is part crow or can change into a crow. Why can't they just be happy with me having the sight, like grandma has?_

"Andy are you even listening to me?" Nawat exclaimed exasperated at his oldest child.

"Huh? Of course dad, I was listening to your every word!" Andy replied lying through her teeth.

"Andy, don't start" Nawat growled, then looked out the window "Oh no you're going to be late for training again, tell your teacher it's my fault".

"Like every other time?" Andy smiled.

"Yes now run along!"

As Andy ran to spy training, she looked back to see her father shaking his head smiling.

When she was closer to the training grounds she realized with a shudder that she was very, very late. Slowing down to a jog, she walked through the door ready to face the spymaster, again.

**_So the next chapter is coming very soon but send me reviews I want them, your opinions, thoughts criticism anything!_**


	3. Unknown visitor

**_O.K so i really like this chapter because well you'll just have to figure it out yourself!_**

**_I'm not tamora pierce._**

* * *

"So Andriana" the spymaster (her mom) said "care to tell me why you're late?"

"You know why" Andy replied "so I guess there's nothing to tell" Andy started to walk to her spot.

"Hold it! What does this mean?" Aly held up a complex series of knots "you have five minutes… starting now!" Aly tossed the knots at her daughter. Andy caught them and started, her slender fingers undoing the knots at a quick pace. After three minutes she looked up from her work and said "The enemy is preparing to lay siege with greater numbers than ours, there are six spies in the camp and requesting help from his Majesties armies, well that's what it means anyways". Aly smiled proud of her "Well go on sit down!" she replied.

At the end of training Aly called out "Andy can you stay for a couple of minutes" not asking but demanding it. Andy sighed deep in discussion with her friends "Bye! My mom wants to talk" she waved then jogged back to Aly, who looked very serious.

"Now Andy don't be mad, but I thought that you should meet somebody…"

"What kind of somebody?" Andy already wary of her mother's smile.

"You know as a possible friend nothing else!" Aly innocently said. Andy glared suspiciously at her mother.

A pale olive tanned man with pale green eyes and black hair tall for his age which Andy guessed to be twenty, twenty-one, two or three years older than herself, walked in "so where is this amazing student of yours who goes by the name of Andy? I would like to meet _him_" he asked. Andy's glare deepened, looking around the man noticed Andy "my apologies miss, I am Matthew of Kypriang Island and you might be?"

Still in a sour mood from her mother's betrayal she said "I would be Andriana of the Copper Isles but I go by the name Andy if you like".

Matthew's jaw dropped open, but quickly closed "Do not play games with me, what is your real name?" still too stunned to make it sound as forceful as he would have liked.

"That is my real name you simpleminded fool!" Andy cried.

Aly didn't like the look of things.

"Tell him Mother" Matthew's jaw dropped further "what you didn't know? Oh come on! you don't see the resemblance at all? Andy asked incredulously.

"Mom, why did you bring Matthew here?" Andy asked.

"Well honey…" Aly began …

* * *

**_Ha ha ha you actually thought I would fill you in? Well I need at least five reviews for that so write reviews! Yes I've been told that I'm evil!_**


	4. continuation of unknown visitor

Sorry for this taking so long, I had it all finished but then my computer turned off before I could save it so I had to retype

_**Sorry for this taking so long, I had it all finished but then my computer turned off before I could save it so I had to retype! ):**_

_**But I'd like to say thanks to my reviewers but those that didn't review… for shame! Unless my reviewers went on 148 which would be kind of weird… but sweet 'cause that would mean that you really liked my story! You guys are lucky that I want to write this chapter otherwise there wouldn't be a next on. So review!**_

_**So I'm not Tamora Pierce.**_

"Mom, why did you bring Matthew here?" Andy asked.

"Well honey…" Aly began " I just think he would be a good friend"

"Mon, you're lying"

"Lying about what sweetie?"

"Your lying abo- why are you here Matthew?

"Your mom asked me to-"

"That wasn't a question, I meant for you to leave!"

"But…"

"Leave now, or so help me…"

"Alright, alright I get the point, I'm leaving" and sulks off to the fence.

"Andy that wasn't nice or polite"

"mom I thought we already went through this no more suitors"

"How did you know?"

"You shouldn't have put me into spy training if you wanted me to be clueless"

"I guess that was a mistake" Aly replied with a smile, Andy growled.

"Look Andy, you're ruining my like as a mother…"

"Well your ruining my childhood!" Andy muttered under her breath. Aly continued.

"Even my mom picked out suitors for me!" Aly complained

"Besides you have to admit he is handsome" Aly added.

"Uhhh, I can still hear you!" Matthew called out.

"Come on Andy give him a chance"

Andy looked at Matthew from the corner of her eyes and saw him cross his fingers "Fine!"

Matthew ran over, Aly smiled at him.

"Come on you over excited puppy, apparently we're going to be good friends" and with that Andy pulled Matthew out of the grounds.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Matthew, still wondering why she changed her mind about him.

"If my mother isn't lying about you, then you have at least a decent mind" Andy paused to see his reaction, he ignored "so you're going to help me plan!"

"Plan for what?"

"To get my mother back for setting me up, and then perhaps we can talk"

Matthew smiled "can we skip the first part?"

"No, because then my mom would think that she could do whatever she liked"

"Alright but I am not to be blamed for anything"

"You act like I'm going to do something drastic"

"I know that's what you're going to do"

Andy smiled "On no! You're already reading my mind that means you actually are sort of starting to get to know me!" Matthew rolled his eyes.

"I must be amazing; I've only met you for what five minutes?" Matthew bragged Andy playfully shoved him.

"Whoa!" Matthew tripped over a rock, Andy laughed at him, "Are you alright?"

"Could be better… Ow, it stings!" Matthew said looking down on his scraped hands.

"Poor little… Matthew got …his hands scraped?" Andy said in between laughs.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you keep laughing" he frowned.

"Do you want me to kiss them better?"

"Well if you say so" Matthew smiled putting out his hands.

"Too bad!" Andy giggled

"You know for someone who has the face of an angel, you have the mind of the devil" he said pretending to fake cry

"You'll get over it, sooner or later" Andy said giving no sympathy.

_**So that's that I'm telling you now, I'm not writing about their prank (you will find out what it is though, ideas are needed) maybe about their conversation though!**_

_**Please, please review!**_


	5. The plan

_**OK so I'm really sorry about not updating soon enough, it's just so many things were happening like… end of a school term, me getting sick! So here's a short chapter, I just couldn't really keep going and besides I never was good at writing long chapters.**_

_**Andy and Matthew are the only ones I have created!**_

Andy's point of view

Wow that took no time at all, Andy thought, Matthew actually has a brain. She stared off into space thinking about their marvellous plan that they had concocted.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing much, accept for the fact that you have a brain"

Matthew faked an injured expression "As I seemed to remember, I was the one who came up with the idea to get your mother a suitor, as a prank!"

"My dear Matthew, that was all my idea… unless you would like to take responsibility for it" Andy added slyly.

"Fine, be that way"

"Well all this planning has made me extremely tired, I think I'll retire to my room to rest" Andy faked yawned and started to inch away.

"Not so quickly, we still have to have our conversation"

"About what, dear?" Andy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, since apparently I don't have any brains, you decide"

Andy realised that he was using the "you don't have any brains" against her and said "I was just joking, when I said that"

"But if we must talk about something I guess we should start with you, how about that? Does that sound good enough for you?

"Of course, what do you want to know?"

"What is it like to be the daughter of the spymaster?"

"Oh come on! I thought you would be a little bit more original than that, you sound no better than those nosy nobles at court!" Andy exclaimed exasperated.

"Well I don't know!"

"Here let's make a deal, after we get your uncle to sweep my mother off her feet, you can ask me twenty questions and the same unto me"

"Sounds good, let's get this over with!"

Later

"Let's go, it's time for my questions" Matthew said and continued without waiting for Andy to sit down "Can you actually turn into a crow?"

"Well Matthew-can I call you Matt? Thank you, so as I was saying no I can't and quite frankly I really couldn't care less if I can or can't"

"Really? I think it would be amazing!"

"Yes and by the way Matt you just wasted another question"

The questions continued about deep insights in my life and I usually earned myself more questions by refusing to answer some, but that's Matt for you.

Finally it's my turn "Well I think that's enough from you-"

"Andriana Erika Homewood! How dare you!"

"I told you I would get you back"

"Well thanks to you your father is all worried about me!"

"I'll tell him it was a joke"

"No! Not another word from you, go to your quarters immediately"

"Fine" I started to stomp off to my room and up the stairs. Half way up I spun around to get one last remark and that was the last time I spun around for quite a while.

* * *

**_So that's it... oh I left you off at quite the cliffhanger, well I only noticed know so too bad. I guess you're just going to have to review quicker to find out quicker._**


End file.
